Aonde quer que eu vá
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, ARWEEN GRANGER OSongficGiftfic Mu x Shaka,antes da batalha do Santuario.


CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada

AONDE QUER QUE EU VÁ 

_Olhos fechados _

_Pra te encontrar_

_Não estou ao seu lado_

_Mas posso sonhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

- Vamos depressa com isso, Kiki!

- Já estou indo, mestre Mú!

Mú suspirou e tirou uma mecha lavanda da frente dos olhos, terminando de fechar a mala. Ele sentia o coração apertado e triste. Olhou para a urna da armadura e sorriu amargurado. Depois de nove anos, voltaria para aquele lugar que tanto o fizera sofrer. Voltaria para o lugar aonde tinham assassinado seu mestre, e de onde ele tinha sido banido. Voltaria para Athenas. Voltaria para o Santuário.

- Está aqui, mestre.

O garotinho de cabelos cor de fogo estendeu uma maleta dourada ao mestre, um ar preocupado nos olhos azulados. Dentro da maleta, as ferramentas sagradas do armeiro, feitas de minério vindo dos meteoros. E acondicionado com muito cuidado, o preciosíssimo pó de estrelas, essencial para a restauração da armaduras.

- Mestre Mú... Porque não passamos a noite aqui em Jamiel? Assim, partiremos com mais tranqüilidade amanhã... Já é muito tarde.

- Acho que você tem razão, Kiki. Vamos passar essa noite aqui... minha última noite no meu lar. A partir de amanhã deixarei de ser Mú de Jamiel... e voltarei a ser Mú de Áries. – ele falou essas palavras num tom baixo e triste. Kiki murmurou um "boa noite, mestre" e saiu. Sabia quando Seu mestre precisava ficar sozinho.

Mú jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Não estava comnpletamente satisfeito em voltar. Mas era preciso ajudar Shiryu e os demais Cavaleiros de Bronze a eliminarem o mal que tomara conta do Santuário, era preciso mostrar que Saori Kido era a reencarnação de Athena, provar a inocência de Aioros e a culpa de Ares. E, além de tudo isso, havia _ele_...

Mú hesitava em confessar a si mesmo o principal motivo que o movia. Lembrou um certo par de olhos azuis, raramente visto, em um rosto oval e delicado, os cabelos loiros e muito lisos, o riso suave. Recordou a conversa que tivera com o Mestre Ancião, Dohko de Libra, por ocasião de sua ida aos Cinco Picos de Rozan.

- Sim, ele ainda está lá, Mú... e continua o mesmo, segundo eu soube, he, he, he... sempre calado e sozinho...

Mas Mú tinha uma lembrança diferente dele... um rapazinho alegre e um pouquinho travesso, que gostava mais dos recantos tranqüilos do bosque de oliveiras do que da barulhenta arena de treinos, seu único e melhor amigo, seu confidente.

Fechou os olhos, tentando resgatar a beleza daqueles olhos azuis, o brilho de ouro do cabelo, o som cristalino da voz.

Nove anos... ele devia estar mais belo do que Mú lembrava... o cavaleiro de Áries pôs-se a imaginar o reencontro com aquele que sempre admirara e amara secretamente, a tentar sentir o calor do cosmo do outro e imaginar o sabor dos lábios rosados.

Pegou no sono, com o nome dele nos lábios.

- Shaka...

_Não sei bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

Na cozinha da casa de Virgem, Shaka aquecia água para o chá e pensava.

Seria verdade o que Máscara da Morte lhe dissera mais cedo? Será que _ele_ estaria a caminho do Santuário, mesmo tendo sido banido nove anos antes? E em apoio aos traidores de bronze?

Ele franziu a testa, uma sensação esquisita no peito. Havia algo de estranho nessa súbita traição dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele sentira uma nota dissonante na voz do Grande Mestre ao contar a história aos Cavaleiros de Ouro que permaneciam no Santuário. E porque aquela recusa obstinada em deixar Aioria ter uma audiência com Athena?

Sentiu-se mal ao lembrar da briga que tivera com o cavaleiro de Leão. Ele era um grande guerreiro e um bom amigo, apesar de ser irmão de quem era. Mas, mesmo depois de 13 anos, era difícil acreditar que Aioros se rebelara ao ponto de tentar matar Athena! Aioros era bom e leal... Sua atitude ainda era um mistério para todos. Assim como a morte de Shion.

Era impossível para Shaka lembrar de Shion e não lembrar novamente _dele_. Ele sempre fora seu melhor amigo, praticamente o único! Era o único que o entendia, que compreendia como ele se sentia. Lembrou das tardes que os dois passaram treinando juntos na beira do lago, longe dos outros aprendizes, Shaka meditando e aprendendo a concentrar seu cosmo, Mú desenvolvendo sua telecinese, às vezes fazendo uma chuva de flores cair sobre o amigo. Arrancando-lhe gostosas risadas.

Mú... ele sempre gostara do cavaleiro de Áries de um jeito especial, intenso. Pensar no antigo amigo fazia o coração dele bater de um jeito descontrolado. Mú era tão doce, e tão bonito... Shaka sempre se encantar com os cabelos lavanda e os olhos incrivelmente violetas, as pintas características dos Arianos na testa, o rosto arredondado. Recordou o jeito tranqüilo dele, aquela serenidade contagiante, capaz de acalmar até mesmo o estourado Milo. Seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro e único amor.

A água ferveu. Shaka preparou o aromático chá de jasmim e foi tomá-lo na sala, sobre as grandes almofadas vermelhas, ainda pensando naquele grande par de olhos violetas. Tomou o chá em pequenos goles. Mas quase derrubou a xícara ao ouvir claramente uma voz chamar com doçura seu nome.

- Shaka...

Ele reconheceu a voz. Estava amadurecida e mais grave, mas ainda guardava aquela serenidade, aquela meiguice característica. Mú chamava seu nome.

Terminou seu chá, um pouco contrariado e ainda sentindo-se estranho, e colocou-se em posição de Lótus, pronto a passar a noite em profunda meditação. Mas, inconscientemente, seu cosmo entrou em sintonia com o cosmo de Mú, buscando-o, encontrando-o e entrelaçando-se com ele. O cavaleiro de Virgem, então, mergulhou em uma espécie de transe, compartilhando dos sonhos do cavaleiro de Áries. Entorpecido, Shaka esboçou um sorriso e suspirou, embevecido.

- Mú...

_Longe daqui_

_Longe de tudo_

Os sonhos vão te buscar 

Mú acordou com uma sensação maravilhosa, que pouco a pouco foi sendo substituída pela tristeza ao ver onde estava e ao lembrar-se de pra onde iria. Recordou-se, então, do sonho.

Sonhara a noite toda com Shaka. O sonho fora tão vívido que ele sentira a proximidade do cosmo quente e sincero do amigo. Acordara revigorado, mas ao lembrar da possibilidade de uma recepção fria por parte dele o desânimo e o amargor da véspera tomaram conta dele de novo.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho frio. Vestiu as roupas que separara na véspera, fez a última checagem nas malas e foi até o cômodo principal da torre. Kiki tinha ao seu lado a pequena bolsa de viagem, e colocara sobre a mesa baixa de centro um pequeno cesto de frutas, um pedaço de queijo e uma jarra de leite de cabra.

- Busquei há pouco, no mercado próximo ao mosteiro. Coma, mestre Mú, precisamos estar bem alimentados para nos teleportarmos até a Grécia.

- Obrigado, Kiki. – Mú sentou-se em uma das almofadas, servindo-se de um copo de leite e um pedaço de queijo. – Precisarei que você me faça um favor: ao chegarmos, depois que você largar suas coisas, quero que você espere a srta. Saori e os nossos amigos nas escadarias que levam ao Santuário. Não se mostre a eles, apenas observe se terão alguma dificuldade e faça uma análise do estado das armaduras deles. Talvez eu precise restaurá-las antes que eles avancem.

- Sim, mestre.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. Kiki pensava na tristeza do mestre, na melancolia que tomara conta da natureza normalmente alegre e serena dele. O coração infantil estava apertado, mas por mais preocupado que estivesse Kiki não tinha coragem de tentar invadir a mente de Mú e ver o que o deixava tão melancólico.

E Mú?

Mú pensava em Shaka. Tentava resgatar os ternos momentos do sonho, quando tocara com carinho a pele sedosa do rosto do virginiano, entrelaçara os dedos nos fios de ouro dos cabelos dele e bejara com ternura aqueles lábios quentes e rosados. Lembrou da nítida sensação de que o cosmo de Shaka o alcançara e envolvera o seu próprio cosmo, de maneira íntima e afetuosa.

"Ao menos em sonhos posso tocá-lo, meu amigo... estamos tão longe um do outro, não só fisicamente, mas também espiritualmente... estamos em lados opostos de uma guerra...".

Mú ergueu-se, fazendo sinal para que Kiki se preparasse. Usando de telecinese, trouxe as malas e a urna da armadura até a sala. Pôs a armadura nas costas e virou-se para o aprendiz. Kiki colocava dentro da mala o que restara das frutas e do queijo. Ao sentir-se observado, virou-se para o mestre e deu uma grande risada constrangida, coçando a nuca, um tanto envergonhado da sua gulodice.

Áries deu um sorriso, seu primeiro sorriso alegre em dias, e isso desafogou o coração de Kiki. Mú acariciou os cabelos ruivos do garoto e os dois se teleportaram para fora da torre.

- O que acha de darmos uma caminhada até o mosteiro, Kiki, para nos despedirmos do lama Padma? Depois podemos nos teleportar de lá.

Kiki assentiu, achando uma boa idéia dar uma última caminhada pelo lugar que ele sempre chamara de lar. Não sabia quando, nem se, voltaria a Jamiel.

- Então, vamos.

Mú deu uma longa olhada para sua casa e depois voltou-lhe as costas. Não olhou para trás uma vez sequer durante o longo trajeto até o mosteiro. Olhava fixo em frente. No horizonte, tinha a impressão de enxergar dois pontos azuis que brilhavam, chamando-o.

_Volta pra mim_

_Vem pro meu mundo_

_Eu sempre vou te esperar_

Ao amanhecer, Shaka foi bruscamente despertado de seu transe, como se um ponto de apoio tivesse sido removido. Sentiu-se vazio e extremamente solitário, e viu que o que lhe fazia falta era a proximidade do cosmo de Mú. Sonhara com ele durante toda a noite.

Enquanto respirava fundo, preparando-se para levantar-se, Shaka pensou no quanto queria que Mú voltasse para o Santuário. Sentia muuita falta de conversar com alguém que tivesse uma alma semelhante à sua, mais tranqüila e não tão ostensivamente combativa quanto a de seus outros companheiros. Era muito fácil sentir-se solitário mesmo estando cercado de gente.

Ele sentiu o ar carregado de expectativa enquanto atravessava o saguão da Casa de Virgem em direção ao banheiro. O ar estava elétrico e um tanto quanto belicoso.

Shaka banhou-se calmamente em água morna. Depois, untou o corpo com óleo de ervas e vestiu uma túnica branca curta. Penteou os cabelos longos para trás, pegou o terço de 108 contas e foi até seu altar particular. Fez uma breve oração a Buda e acendeu um incenso diante da imagem. Agora, sim, sentia-se pronto.

Foi até seu quarto, dirigindo-se ao pedestal de granito onde costumava ficar a urna da armadura. Abriu-a e armou-se, sem, no entanto, vestir o elmo. Colocou-o embaixo do braço e respirou fundo. Foi quando sentiu uma estranha presença na porta da Casa.

Ao ver quem o aguardava ali, o susto foi tamanho que Shaka abriu os olhos.

Pppppppppppppppppppppp 

Mú e Kiki materializaram-se diante da casa de Áries. Kiki ficou muito espantado com a imponência do templo que era o primeiro e principal bastião de defesa do Santuário contra ataques externos. Ele seguiu o mestre em silêncio através do saguão, e eles entraram por um corredor na lateral esquerda da Casa.

- Deste lado ficam os quartos e os banheiros – explicou Mú – Na lateral direita ficam a copa, a cozinha, a despensa e a sala de visitas. Mais tarde você pode explorar todo o lugar. Por enquanto, - disse ele, abrindo uma porta – saiba que este é o seu quarto. O meu é o do fim do corredor.

Mú deixou Kiki arrumando suas coisas e foi até seu quarto. Tudo estava limpo e arrumado, graças às servas que atendiam ao Santuário. Próximo da grande cama, o pedestal de pedra clara onde ele deixaria a urna da armadura. Guardou suas coisas com a mesma sensação de tristeza e desespero que sentira em Jamiel. Mas, no fundo, havia também uma sensação de expectativa.

Vestiu a armadura, deixando o elmo sobre a cama. Saiu do quarto a passos largos, gritando ao passar pela porta do quarto do aprendiz.

- Kiki! Fique no templo, vou sair mas já volto!

Dirigiu-se aos fundos do templo e saiu pela porta traseira. Parou no primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava à Casa de Touro e levantou o olhar, divisando ao longe a casa de Virgem. Fechou os olhos e teleportou-se.

Materializou-se na porta da casa de Shaka, e avançou dois passos para dentro da penumbra fresca do saguão. Ouviu, então, um som de passos, e viu uma figura dourada que vinha em sua direção, os cabelos longos balançando pelas costas. Viu quando ele parou de chofre, assustado, e abriu os olhos.

- Mú!

Áries sentiu uma lufada de ar quente envolvê-lo quando o poderoso cosmo de Virgem, concentrado pela privação da visão, liberou-se.

- Oi, Sha.

Houve o choque entre o azul e o violeta quando os olhares se encontraram. Mú aproximou-se devagar de Shaka, querendo dar-lhe um abraço carregado de saudade, mas surpreendeu-se ao Ter os lábios capturados em um beijo.

Os dois entregaram-se ao momento, perdendo-se nos braços um do outro. As bocas devoraram-se, os corpos estreitaram-se, as mãos buscaram e acariciaram fios lilases e dourados. Os lábios do outro eram como fontes de água fresca, e eles sentiam-se como viajantes sedentos que tivessem se perdido no deserto. Separaram-se à revelia e olharam-se nos olhos, profundamente.

- Shaka...

- Pssst... não fala nada, Mú. – disse Shaka, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios de Mú e acariciando-os – senti tanto a sua falta...

Mú beijou com carinho os dedos de Shaka. Foi quando uma trombeta soou alto, fazendo o cavaleiro de Áries sobressaltar-se.

- O alarme contra invasores! – disse ele – Eu tenho que ir, Sha. – ele falou, afastando-se de frente para Virgem, soltando-se aos poucos do corpo quente do outro.

- Então você vai mesmo...

- Ajudar os cavaleiros de Bronze? Vou, sim. Eu sinto muito, Shaka, não queria que estivéssemos em lados opostos nessa batalha.

Um véu de tristeza toldou o olhar de Shaka, e ele cerrou as pálpebras.

- Eu entendo. E espero que você entenda que o meu papel como guardião da Casa de Virgem é impedir a passagem dos seus amigos. – ele falou, com voz triste.

Mú assentiu e virou-se de costas, dirigindo-se a saída com o coração apertado.

- Mú!

- Sim? – já na porta, ele virou-se para olhar para o cavaleiro de Virgem, que parecia resplandecer na penumbra do saguão do Templo.

- Não interessa quem vencerá a Guerra, ou o que acontecerá conosco ao final das batalhas, eu quero que você saiba que eu te levarei pra sempre _aqui._- falou ele, pondo a mão direita sobre o peito.

_Aonde quer que eu vá,_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

N/A: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ARWEEN GRANGER! \o/

Saí das férias só pra demonstrar, através dessa fic, o quanto eu te amo, maninha!

PARABÉNS PELA MAIORIDADE! \o/

Bein, a fic ficou, fraquinha, triste e melosa, em suma: não ficou grande coisa... Foi feita às pressas, mas foi de coração e com todo meu amor!

MxS báááááááásico, porque somos mushakistas de carteirinha, né, sister? Dei uma babada no ovo do Aioros só porque acho ele liiiiiindo ( e porque a Lua estava em Sagitário quando eu nasci )! E dei destaque pro Kiki porque ele é uma coisinha fofa demais, muito meigo!

Bein, ainda sairei do meu isolamento duas vezes para postar gift-fics (olha, neologismo!), mas atualizações só em junho, I'm sorry...

E se acharem que vale a pena... deixem reviews!

Bjins da Éowin!


End file.
